From Predator to Prey
by jojoDO
Summary: Katarina is looking for her next mark, but this time, she bit off more than she can chew. The first rule of the hunt... never underestimate your target. KATARINA X ANNA
1. Chapter 1

**I feel a little guilty for what I'm doing to Asuka in my new fic, so here's something to balance the equation... another installment of dominatrix Katarina! This one may catch you off guard a little tho lol. Enjoy.**

It was a full moon tonight... and Katarina had to admit it was making her a little freaky. The numerous alcoholic beverages she had consumed on the tab of generous strangers looking to get into her pants didn't help matters much either. For a woman like Katarina... this was a very dangerous state of mind for her to be in. Her libido was soaring sky high right now, and god have mercy on the poor soul she decided to sing her fangs into.

Except...at the moment, none of them looked like worthy prey. Katarina had scanned her surroundings long and hard, but she had yet to find game worthy of hunting. Upon realization that this bar was a bust, Katarina sighed gloomily and took her leave of the establishment. The horny and now disappointed men had no qualms about watching her leave, as they at least got to relish the sight of her well toned ass moving back and forth in her tight denim shorts. As if the shorts weren't arousing enough, the pink low-cut tanktop she was wearing was way too small and exposed every inch of not only the sweet coffee colored skin of her abdomen, but the white leopard-print rim of her sexy panties peeking out the back.

Katarina turned around one last time and tilted her sunglasses, gazing at her captive audience as she gave a cute little wink and grabbed the rim of her undies, yanking it one time and letting it snap back into place. As the men of the bar attempted to pick their jaws off the floor, Katarina smirked and slammed the door behind her.

"Hmph. Easy marks, all of them. I need a challenge..." Katarina muttered to herself as she looked around. There weren't many people out in the street at this hour... maybe she should try a different bar? But it was getting late, and Katarina would definitely need a cab to take her home. She was starting to get discouraged more by the second, and thoughts of just retreating to her warm bed and trying again another day were starting to become comforting to her.

That's when she saw her.

It was only a passing glance, but as soon as Katarina locked eyes with the target and her mouth flew open, she KNEW this was the one. Like a scarlet angel from heaven, the woman's beauty and extravagance captured her heart at first sight. She ran her hand through her slightly short brown bob haircut and rubbed her ruby red lips against each other a few times. As she walked down the sidewalk, her tiny thigh-length red dress fluttered in the breeze and the ample cleavage of the low cut chest area rubbed tight together with every step. Her long smooth legs in all their bare glory were mesmerizing as the milky white flesh glistened in the pale moonlight. This woman was a fucking bombshell, and Katarina knew it from the first glance.

Katarina watched the woman walk past, admiring the way the sexy red dress was wide open and exposed her bare back. Sure enough, she was also packing some heat in the ass department as the bottom portion of the dress could barely contain her ample caboose. Katarina watched in awe as it moved back and forth with flair, making her eyes move with it like a pendulum. The woman had an air of confidence about her, and it only made Katarina hungrier to tame this wild and sexy beast.

"Excuse me." Katarina called out, her voice not as subtle as she wished it had been. She was already mentally kicking herself.

The woman turned around and looked Katarina up and down, then smiled and looked into her eyes.

"Are you talking to me"? she asked, her voice slow and sultry.

"Yes... I was wondering if I could have your name. You...look familiar." Katarina replied, trying to play things cool. She had a feeling Anna could see right through her.

"Oh? Well I get that a lot, sweetie. It's Anna...Anna Williams." she replied, her voice driving Katarina mad. Her words were smooth and robust, like sweet honey slowly dripping off of a spoon.

"Anna Williams... well, I can't say I remember you but it's nice to make your acquaintance on this cold Monday night." Katarina said with a smile. Her confidence was building a little; she was starting to find her groove.

Anna looked away with a smirk. "The pleasure's all YOURS, miss...?"

"Katarina... Katarina Alves." Katarina replied coolly, taking note of Anna's smugness. That cocky remark only further kindled the heat slowly working its way to her pelvic area. This beast was quite a catch... maybe her biggest game yet.

"Katarina, you say? Not the worst name... and not the worst looking woman to walk up to me in the middle of the night." Anna cooed, shooting a tiny wink.

"Oh? So you've had women approach you before? And how did they do?" Katarina asked, a smirk on her own lips.

"Heh.. well some did better than most men I've talked to." Anna replied with a scoff.

"...And how am I doing?" Katarina asked, her voice soft and the words oozing like sweet nectar from her lips. A tiny strand of hair fell into her mouth and she chewed on it seductively.

Anna slowly approached her, getting closer and closer until their chests were nearly touching. She leaned in close and pressed her cheek against Katarina's, and whispered softly in her ear:

"Well you've gotten my attention... so I'd say you're doing pretty damn good."

"And how can I keep your attention?" Katarina whispered back, her body shuddering in close proximity to the powerful nympho.

"I have a car about a block north of here. What do you say we get in that car... and you tell me where you live?" Anna whispered in response. She ever so slightly nibbled Katarina's earlobe as she spoke those words.

Katarina grinned evilly. "Lead the way, Miss Williams."

 **BACK AT KATARINA'S LOVE DUNGEON OF AN APARTMENT...**

As soon as the door closed, Katarina secured every lock on the door in record time. She gazed upon her beautiful prey Anna Williams; this woman was making her blood rush like no other. Right now, every fiber of her being was longing to pounce Anna and do everything imaginable to her... but Katarina was mindful of the rules of the hunt. Make your move too soon, and the moment is lost forever. And so, she was content with waiting a few more moments to take her shot...

"Would you care for a drink?" Katarina asked, shooting glances at the nearby pair of handcuffs she planned on picking up.

"Honey, I've been drinking all evening. What I could use is some R and R." Anna replied with a chuckle.

"Really? Because I was thinking the same thing."

Anna turned and faced Katarina who smirked as she unbuttoned her shorts and dropped them to the ground. Anna got a good look at her yummy butt cheeks in those tiny sexy leopard panties when she turned around and tossed her sunglasses aside, followed by her tanktop.

"I do hope when I turn around, you're wearing less than you came in with." Katarina called out.

"Hm hm hmm... well I took off my shoes, is that a start?" Anna responded slyly.

Katarina turned back around and licked her lips. "It's a start."

Katarina approached Anna and threw her arms around the brunette's curvaceous body. Not even waiting for permission, Katarina pressed her lips forcefully against Anna's and began feeling her up and down. Anna smiled against Katarina's lips and began running her hands up and down Katarina's smooth back. Her hands found the hook of her bra and undid it in one quick twist, letting it fall to the floor. Katarina let out a breathy moan as she grabbed Anna's wrists and positioned her hands on her ass. Taking the hint, Anna squeezed Katarina's ass cheeks hard causing a louder moan. But as she was grabbing Katarina's ass, she felt something cold and hard.

"H-huh? What the hell is this... metal?" Anna asked.

CLICK!

"Ha! Snared another one." Katarina giggled. She was hiding the handcuffs in her underwear and preparing to strike when Anna was vulnerable. The plan worked perfectly...

"What do you think you're doing?" Anna whispered as she continued to make out with Katarina furiously.

"I bet you thought you were big shit, talking down to me back there..." Katarina whispered, her voice breath-like as she battled againt Anna's lips.

"I got news for you..." she continued. "You don't know shit about me and what I'm capable of. You're in MY house now, sister."

Katarina broke the kiss and forcefully lifted Anna's handcuffed arms over her head so the two could separate. She then forcefully grabbed Anna's arm and dragged her into the bedroom.

"Owww! Not so hard, you bitch. I'm just a weak little damsel, you know." Anna said with a grin, clearly mocking Katarina and only fueling the dominatrix to break her.

"Keep laughing, you whore. I'm about to make you mine." Katarina hissed in her ear.

The bedroom door closed and Katarina threw Anna facedown onto the bed. Before Anna could move a muscle, Katarina straddled her backside and pinned her.

"You're not going anywhere. Now... let's give this body the attention it deserves."

Anna couldn't see what was happening, so she closed her eyes in anticipation. The first thing she felt was two large soft breasts squish against her bare back and begin gently sliding up and down. The feeling of Katarina's erect nipples on her made Anna tense up and start sprouting goosebumps. A moan or two escaped from her; she had to admit, Katarina knew how to please a girl.

Katarina licked her lips hungrily as she planted kisses on Anna's neck and got to work on the dress. She put a hand on each shoulder and slid the straps loose, freeing everything from the waist up. She lifted herself off of Anna for just a second to slide the dress down all the way and free of her body. Since Anna didn't wear a bra with that dress, she was now just as naked as Katarina with nothing left but her undies.

"Oh wow, what have we here...?" Katarina asked with a gasp, gazing at the deliciously seductive panties Anna was wearing. They were tiny and red with little white hearts on them, but there was a big heart shaped hole cut in the middle that showed off quite a bit of her bare ass.

"Oh my god, those undies are sooooooo cute! Can I borrow them sometime...?" Katarina asked eagerly.

"Heh... why don't you just take them, huh alpha bitch?" Anna retorted.

"Oh that's it, for that you get a special little punishment."

Katarina leaned down and started licking the bare skin of her ass that was exposed, from the left side to the right. She then stuck her tongue right down the middle, straight into her ass crevasse and licked up and down in broad strokes.

"Ooo..ohhh...ooh... oh wowww..." Anna moaned, her body tensing up at the feeling of cold wet tongue on her ass. Katarina traced the heart shape with her tongue, licking every inch of ass exposed in the underwear.

"Hee hee hee... you're right, Miss Williams. I think I'll just hold onto these..."

Katarina grabbed the underwear and pulled them down to Anna's ankles, yanking them free and tossing them aside. She really got to admire Anna's ass in all its naked glory now that it was completely free.

"Oh wow, Anna... you have such a tasty looking bum. I bet I could play the bongos with it!"

Anna didn't realize that was a warning until Katarina suddenly slapped her ass as hard as she could.

"OWWWW! What the hell?!"

"Hey, no complaining or I'll go even harder."

Katarina squeezed and pinched Anna's ass a few times before drawing her hand back and unleashing it a second time. Anna's butt cheeks had a bit of fat on them, so they had a nice little jiggle to them.

"AHHHHHHH! That really hurts! I think I'm gonna cry!" Anna whined.

"Oh, you big baby. That's nothing compared to what I usually do. Here, let me show you what my favorite belt feels like."

Katarina got off of Anna, and started to turn around, but first she leaned down and whispered to her.

"Only I have the key to those cuffs, so don't you move a muscle or you'll regret it."

Katarina turned away and went to her dresser, grabbing her favorite white belt. As she turned back around, her eyes widened and mouth dropped when she saw the bed empty!

"Whaaaa...?!"

There was only one thing laying there... a discarded pair of handcuffs.

"How the hell did she-WAAAAAH!"

Katarina felt a large pair of naked breasts press against her own back, and it was only then that she realized Anna was behind her. Before she had time to react, Anna had her in a chokehold.

"Now then, Katarina my sweet... it's my turn." Anna whispered, an evil laugh following closely behind.

"Oh shit..." was Katarina's only response. She just realized that she had fucked up ROYALLY.

In only a couple of minutes, the script had been flipped completely. Katarina was now on the bed, her hands cuffed to the bedposts. She was on her back, so she could see every unfortunate event that was about to transpire as Anna took over her room and all her toys. She was a little angry at herself for being so stupid... she had tamed so many wild predators in the past that she had gotten just a little too cocky against a worthy foe. Anna was the hunter now... and SHE was the helpless prey. While it was a little scary... Katarina also couldn't deny the insane arousal burning in her core right now. This was her first time on the other end... she was about to feel what it was like and get a taste of her own medicine.

"Now then... time to show you how I play." Anna giggled maniacally.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**I honestly don't think I can do anything else with dominatrix Katarina in the future, so I guess you could consider this the "finale" of her character. I doubt I'll be making another fic starring her. But that's okay... there's others to continue Katarina's sexy legacy : )**

 **I put some good work into this, so enjoy. Maybe it'll even be as good as Research Ransom.**

This was brand new scenario for Katarina; never had SHE been on the receiving end of the domination. She was currently handcuffed to her own bed, topless and wearing nothing but her sexy leopard print panties as her fully nude captor circled around the bed with a devious smile.

"Mmm, now isn't this delicious... the huntress finally knows how it feels to have her own foot in the bear trap." Anna teased.

"Ngh, go to hell you bitch." Katarina spat. "Just have your way with me already."

"Ah ah ah... I believe the bedroom is under new management, my darling little captive. You know what that means?"

Anna smiled evilly as she crawled onto the bed on all fours, slowly easing her way up to the bound Katarina until their noses touched.

"I make the rules now, not you."

Anna leaned down and seductively licked Katarina from her lips all the way down her neck. Katarina's entire body shuddered as she broke out in chills.

"A-ahh..."

"Hee hee hee, oooh you like that don't you? Feels good to be on the receiving end for once, don't it? You can't fool me, Kat baby."

Anna went down lower, sliding her tongue directly through Katarina's cleavage before going back upwards on her right breast. Katarina felt a cold wetness slither across her nipple, and her body again shuddered with delightful chills.

"Uhh...ahh...make me cum, you filthy skank..." Katarina moaned.

"All in good time, honey child. But for now... I have to teach you a lesson." Anna said with a chuckle.

"L-lesson?"

"Yep... you're gonna learn the price for trying to fuck with me."

Katarina felt a rush of warmth ignite her skin as Anna's hands slowly trailed down her face. They went lower, right across each of her breasts, before going down her abdomen and slowly to the waist. Anna hooked her fingers on the elastic of Katarina's panties and gently pulled downward, a cool draft rushing to Katarina's nether region as soon as she felt the underwear leaving her body. With one strong yank, the panties were pulled free of her ankles and tossed to the ground, leaving Katarina in her fully natural state as well.

Anna took a moment to scan her surroundings, contemplating her next move. She noticed above the head of Katarina's bed there was a very promising handrail, probably used for binding her captives. A smile formed across Anna's lips; a plan was quickly coming together.

"Let's see where we go from here... oooh, leg restraints!"

Katarina gulped when she saw Anna pick up the shackles and giggle with glee.

"Wh-what are you gonna do with those?"

"Mmmmm... nothing you wouldn't do, Kat honey. Nothing you wouldn't do..."

Katarina groaned in discomfort when Anna grabbed her legs and lifted them high in the air above her head. With a CLICK! followed by another shortly after, Anna had cuffed her feet to the handrail above her head. Katarina felt like an upside down folding chair, her body bent inwards and her ass and pussy sticking out. It was an extremely uncomfortable position, as the angle was putting tremendous strain on her back. She couldn't move a muscle, as her wrists and ankles were both chained. She was just hanging there, like a piece of meat on a hook.

"Ngh! Ughhhh! This hurts!" Katarina whined.

"Good. I was hoping you would find that position a little discomforting." Anna giggled. "But I gotta say... from where I'm looking, you couldn't be better."

"How long...uggh...will you keep me like this! Urrrgh!"

"Just long enough to lay down the law. Now... where's that belt you spoke so highly of? Ahh, here it is."

Katarina tensed up when she heard those words. She couldn't see from her current position, so it only made the anticipation that much more painful. She took deep breaths, trying to prepare her body for whatever was about to come. But try as she did, she still wasn't prepared for the hard leather striking her ass.

"AHHHHH!" she yelped, a rush of heat traveling to her right ass cheek, followed by a horrible stinging sensation.

"Wowee... this little baby works well." Anna chuckled, admiring the handiwork. She had the belt folded in half and was brandishing it with her right hand. Drawing her hand back, she unleashed it on Katarina's ass cheek once again in the same exact spot.

"AAAAAH!"

"Oooh yes, now we're getting into the rhythm."

Anna kept the same pace, striking Katarina on the ass every three second with a hard swing. The room echoed with the hard sound of slapping ass meat as Katarina's poor cheek turned bright red. There was an imprint on her skin, in the exact shape of the belt.

"How-AHH! long-AHH! are you-AHH! gonna-AHH! keep this up-AHH!"

"Hmmm, I dunno. I'm having a lot of fun, hee hee..."

"P-please-AHH! I'll do anyth-AAH!"

"Hmmmm... call me your mistress." Anna commanded.

"Wha-what?!"

"Yes, call me your sexy mistress."

"N-no way!"

"Huh... suit yourself."

Anna drew back her hand further than the other times and unleashed a HARD smack with all of her might. The belt crackled like thunder across Katarina's already tender ass.

"OH FUCKING CHRIST!" Katarina squealed, a few tears bursting from her eyes. It felt like someone had poured gasoline on her ass and lit a match.

"Wanna rethink that?" Anna asked, her grin wider than ever. "Here, why don't I just start on the left cheek?"

"N-NO! M-Mistress Anna!"

"What? I didn't hear you."

Katarina felt the hard leather slap her left cheek this time, and more tears leaked from her eyes.

"P-please... M-Mistress Anna..."

"What?!"

Another smack.

"AHHHH! MISTRESS ANNA PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

And just like that, the belt stopped flying.

"Good!" Anna exclaimed, tossing the belt aside. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

"N-now... please let me go... my back is starting to ache..." Katarina whined.

"Not yet. You did good, my pet... so you get a treat..."

Anna got on the bed, leaned in and ran her tongue upwards across Katarina's stinging ass cheek. The wet sensation immediately brought a pleasurable contrast to the burning pain, and Katarina couldn't help but moan at the relief.

"Ohhh...ahhh..."

"Hee hee, you see? I'm not a bitch all of the time. I can be an angel to those who make me happy." Anna said with a giggle. She continued to lick up and down, right on the red welts she had left with the belt.

"Do you like that? Tell me you like it."

"Unhhhh... y-yesss Mistress Anna..." Katarina moaned.

"Would you like this even better?"

Anna decided to give Katarina an even better reward by gently sliding a finger into her pink folds. A rush of pleasure immediately overtook Katarina as she began moaning at a much different pitch. Anna was pumping her finger in and out while she continued to lick her ass welts, the combination of pleasure and relief causing Katarina's cavern to get moist very fast. Anna noticed this, and it only made her giggle. She was in total control of not only her body, but her emotions... and it made her feel drunk with power.

"You're starting to get pretty wet, Kat darling." Anna cooed. "Do you want me to take it up a notch?"

"Y-yessss... ohhhh...yesss..."

"Yes what?"

"M-mistress Anna... please make me cummmmm..."

"Well, since you said please..."

Anna decided to move her tongue elsewhere as she took her finger out of Katarina's pussy. Katarina immediately felt a difference when a cold wet object slithered into her pussy and plunged deep into her gushing depths.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Katarina was close to cumming already, and Anna decided to give her a little more encouragement by putting her finger in her anus and gently pumping. The combination of tongue in pussy and finger in ass caused Katarina's whole body to shudder from the impending explosion. Anna was relentless at her pace, going in and out simultaneously in both holes to the extent that Katarina's fluids were erupting like a volcano.

"Mistress Anna! Mistress Anna! Ohhhh ANNAAAAA!"

Anna removed her tongue and witnessed Katarina's pussy contracting rapidly as her orgasm spewed. Since she was upside down, her love juices shot upwards like a geyser and drizzled down her own body, coating her completely in her own orgasm. The sight of this made Anna hot in seconds. She was suddenly a little determined to have her own gushing orgasm after seeing the performance Katarina just put on.

"You did good, Kat sweetie. But now... it's my turn."

Anna grabbed the key to Katarina's handcuffs and finally released her from her bounds. When her arms were free, Katarina immediately adjusted her body so that her back wasn't straining so damn much.

"What about my feet?" Katarina asked.

"I'm getting to that. But first... put your hands behind your back."

"...You serious?"

"Do you want me to cuff you and spank you again? Do it!"

Not wanting to relive the horror of being spanked with her own belt, Katarina put her hands behind her back. To her displeasure, Anna immediately handcuffed her once again.

"H-hey! What the big-"

"Relax, I'll let you go soon."

Anna reached up and undid the leg restraints, finally freeing Katarina from the extremely uncomfortable position and allowing her to lay flat and recover. Anna let her lay there for a second, getting her blood flowing back to all the proper places. After about a two minute break, Anna got off the bed and approached the dresser for her next toy that she had sighted. She was getting a little wet in her cave as well, excited at the thoughts of what she was about to do.

"Now... dear Katty... I want you to do me. But first... you'll need to wear this."

Without warning, Anna clamped an uncomfortable collar around her neck that was hooked up to a chain.

"Ngaaah! A-a leash? Damn, I knew I shouldn't have left that lying out..." Katarina mumbled.

With a smile and leash in hand, Anna laid back against the pillow and spread her legs. She looked at Katarina with a lustful smile.

"Come and get it."

Anna tugged the leash hard, yanking Katarina forward forcefully and causing her to faceplant right on top of Anna's boob. As soon as Katarina's face touched, she immediately started kissing and licking her nipple all around. Anna was pleased by this, as her smile grew wider and her head drew back, eyes shutting.

"Ohh...ohhh yeah... cmon, harder!"

Anna tugged the leash forcefully, causing excess strain on Katarina's neck to encourage her to go harder. Katarina yelped and began furiously biting and sucking her breast fat all over. She continued this for a good few minutes, as Anna's moans indicated she was liking it a lot.

"Mmm...ahhh...that's goood... now go lower...!"

Katarina left Anna's chest and planted kisses down her torso, working her way down to Anna's pelvic area. Anna lifted her legs and widened them, indicating for Katarina to start working her pussy over. Katarina obliged, as she stuck out her tongue and slid it deep inside her folds.

"Ooooohhhh..." Anna moaned upon the tongue's entry. She could already feel her own precum welling up, close to leaking.

Katarina went in and out a few times, then removed her tongue and licked up and down her surface. Anna was loving every second, but was ready to orgasm now.

"Go HARDER! HARDER!"

Anna tugged the leash with all her might, causing an unbearable discomfort on Katarina's neck that made her groan in pain. Desperate to end this, she placed her entire mouth on Anna's womanhood and slid her tongue back in. She pleasured Anna two-fold by licking her wet slick insides and using her lips to gently kiss and latch on her labia. Her lips pinched the sensitive outer flesh and gently tugged on it, causing Anna's built up precum to finally trickle. She was close to cumming, and it was going to be a big one.

"Ooooh Kat... OHHH KAT! MAKE ME CUM, YOU WHORE! LICK ME HARDER!"

Anna's sudden change in tone was a good hint to just how close she was, so Katarina pulled out all the stops and began using her mouth like she never used it before. She tongued Anna so hard that her tongue started to ache from the tremendous force. But the pain was worth it, as she had Anna shaking and convulsing in all directions. Her lips continued to kiss and pinch her labia as her tongue battled in Anna's depths. Finally, Anna couldn't hold it any longer, and the sweet release she wished for was finally granted.

"OHHHH SHIIIIIIIT!"

Katarina didn't remove her mouth, so the burst of love juices pelted her hard and some ran down her throat. When she finally removed her mouth, another huge squirt blasted her in the face. Anna's pelvis was thrusting upwards from the insane force of the orgasm as the squirts kept spilling out all over the sheets. It seemed like minutes had passed before Anna finally calmed down and relaxed against the pillow.

"Huff...hufff... oh my fucking god that was good. You were the best I've ever had." Anna panted.

"Oh...th-thanks. Now... will you PLEASE take this fucking shit off me?"

Katarina turned around and Anna finally worked up enough energy to grab the handcuff key to free her from her bounds. When Katarina's hands were once again free, she quickly removed the collar from her neck and threw it aside. When the whole bed was finally free of sex tools, Katarina looked at Anna with a smile.

"...Is there room there for two?"

Anna smiled in return as she pulled back the covers. "Well what do you think? It's your bed."

Katarina crawled on top of Anna and rested her head on her chest, Anna pulling the covers up and blanketing the both of them. The two of them kissed softly and snuggled for a while until sleep finally overcame them both.

Katarina didn't admit it in return, but the sex was pretty damn good from her perspective as well. Maybe in the future, with future catches... she wouldn't be so stingy with the handcuffs.

 **THE END**


End file.
